


All Things Considered

by oddcoupler222



Series: Oceans Apart, Miles Away [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9739379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddcoupler222/pseuds/oddcoupler222
Summary: Having an article she'd written be ripped apart, innocent citizens getting injured during her fight with an attacking alien, and being single on top of that didn't seem to Kara like it would add up to a successful Valentine's Day.Then again, she wound up on a balcony with Cat Grant in Paris, so... all things considered, it seemed like the good might outweigh the bad on this particular holiday.





	

Kara did her best to see the bright side, to see the proverbial glass as half-full. She thought that it was a strong possibility that she would have been like this no matter what – she felt that on Krypton she’d been a fairly positive child – but… now, it was necessary.

When she’d landed on Earth and been taken to the Danvers, she’d never felt more _lost_. Because her home, her entire planet, her family, her friends were all gone and the one person she was supposed to be connected to was her baby cousin, who was no longer a baby but a grown man. And she was living with strangers in a new world where everything was _too much_ for every single one of her senses.

To keep from falling apart, she’d tried to focus on good things. Maybe the Danvers were strangers, but Jeremiah and Eliza were strangers with warm smiles and soft hugs. She had a new sister who really did become her _sister_. Earth had the most delicious food she’d ever tasted. She could fly here.

As time went on, even though she still could feel the pain from her past, Kara found that she was happy here, too.

This attitude helped her with being both a reporter and Supergirl. Because even though there were bound to be some days that weren’t great for both of her jobs, she just had to keep going. To pull out whatever good she could pull out of the situation and focus on that. On most days it wasn’t difficult to do.

But on days like today…

A day where she’d had the article she’d painstakingly written be torn to _shreds_ by Snapper and receive a non-constructive verbal beat-down first thing in the morning. Which was immediately followed by an alien attack – an alien who could produce and throw explosives from his hands. She’d spent most of the day with the DEO, chasing him, constantly – frustratingly – a step behind.

It was only when she’d managed to capture him that she realized he hadn’t thrown one of his explosives at her, but two. And the one she hadn’t seen had ended up injuring five people. Five people – including a little girl and two couples – were in the hospital tonight because she’d been too slow.

And then from there, still smelling like smoke, she’d flown right back to CatCo. Just in time for Snapper to tear her apart again for not getting her rewrite in on time and that even if she did get her article written tonight, it would be too late.

Days like today made things a little harder to focus on the bright side.

To top it all off, it was Valentine’s Day! A day where… admittedly, Kara hadn’t actually spent in a relationship herself, but she enjoyed the idea of it. All of the happiness, all of the love – it was beautiful. But today, it just made Kara feel, well, lonely.

Her apartment felt lonely, as she braced her hands against her counter and let her shoulders slump just a bit. _She_ felt lonely, on top of this crushing disappointment that was felt like it was nearly suffocating her.

Disappointment, as she could picture those innocent people – that child – as they were rushed to the hospital, because _Supergirl_ failed them. Disappointment in herself as _Kara_ about her article, for not being able to juggle her lives the way she should. The way she’d been trying to figure out for over a year now.

With a sigh, she lowered her head slightly and shook it, blonde waves falling over her shoulders. During the times where she felt like this, even though it hadn’t been often, she didn’t like to be alone with her thoughts.

Which hadn’t been a problem in the past, because she’d always had Alex. And Kara was genuinely happy for her sister and proud of her and she wanted Alex to have everything. Which was why she knew that couldn’t call Alex tonight because she would end up being there for Kara despite the fact that it was her first Valentine’s Day with Maggie.

Things with both James and Winn were still – _agh_ – not good.

And the other person she’d relied on when things got to be too much was…

She pushed herself back up and blue eyes landed on the matching bowls on the table across the room, right next to her easel. She’d taken to putting candy in them that she would snack on when she was painting – and she could only imagine what Cat would say if she knew that the decorative bowls she’d bought from Tiffany’s were now being used as candy dishes.

In a split-second, she could remember the way Cat had looked in her office as Kara helped pack up the last of her belongings, right before she’d left. She’d paused, the expensive bowls in her hands, just to take in that moment of Cat Grant in her office for a last time, and the heaviness that wrapped around her heart had been painful. And she’d only realized she’d been staring when Cat had turned to face her.

She’d made a comment about _honestly, Kara, you know I’m not dying_ , but after a moment had beat by between them, she’d picked up the box – sans bowls – and told Kara to keep them. _After all, they cost more than you get paid in a month. You might as well have something nice in that apartment of yours and it’s not like I need them without an office to put them in._

There had been more times than she should probably admit to where she’d paused while grabbing a piece of candy, spending a few moments thinking about Cat. Wondering how she was and if her _dive_ was paying off. Times where she’d pause there and hear the echo of encouraging or inspiring words that Cat had told her.

Sometimes the words – the memories – given to her from Cat gave her courage, sometimes they gave her strength. She was positive that there were no other bowls on Earth that had so much meaning, and were an odd source of solace and consistency.

A piece of Cat, a mentor and a hero to both Supergirl and Kara Danvers, right there in her home, it made her feel comforted. Tonight… the memories they sparked in her weren’t quite enough to feel better.

Biting her lip, she walked over to the table and ran tapped her fingers against the bowl. It wasn’t the first time she’d gotten the urge to go see Cat since she’d left. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t even, like, the tenth time. And maybe… some of those times, she’d actually gone.

But it was never at a time like this, when she didn’t think that she would be able to leave without talking to Cat. After all, she’d left for a reason. No, it hadn’t been necessarily to get away from _her_ – as Kara or Supergirl – but she wanted to _dive into new things_. To conquer new seas. It felt somewhat like failure to desperately want Cat’s advice when some of her parting words to Kara had been about achieving all she could achieve here.

Which was kind of crazy in and of itself, really, because Cat had so much more that Kara could still learn from. Still.

She was currently travelling through Europe with Carter. And for someone like Cat, taking time off to spend with her family and _enjoy_ herself, was certainly new. She didn’t need to be bothered by everything that was going on back in National City, in Kara’s life.

Okay, Kara was also somewhat positive that Cat was working on a book that somehow involved aliens and alien rights and featured snippets about Supergirl – but that was only from her small clues that she’d gotten from their sporadic texts that Cat would _never_ confirm! – but that was neither here nor there. At the minute.

So, maybe she _shouldn’t_ drop by… especially after having made it through the last few months without her.

But, twenty minutes later, she found herself touching down on the balcony outside of Cat’s hotel in Paris.

Kara knew from conversation that she’d been in Paris for the last month, but it had taken a bit of her superhearing to determine where exactly to find her. There weren’t many people whose heartbeats she could find in a city full of people – Alex and Eliza were two of them. And Cat.

All right, and maybe she’d done that checking-in on Cat using her powers every so often. Just – to check. And she’d noticed that in the last three luxury hotels she’d stayed at – in Budapest, London, and Barcelona – Cat always had a suite with a balcony. Kara had never used them, but she appreciated them.

And wondered.

The light wind blew at her cape and she turned to look at the view over the railing. It was breathtaking – she could see the Eiffel Tower lit up against the night sky from here – then again, she never would have expected anything less from Cat Grant.

She felt a little bit better just from the flight itself and she took in a deep breath, wondering if she was even going to talk to Cat. She could hear her inside, but what was she supposed to do? Knock on the door and awkwardly announce herself?

 _I haven’t seen you in months and I just really wanted to talk to you because it makes me feel better after a bad day_ , seemed like a strange thing to say after flying over five thousand miles to see someone, even to her. And she was an alien.

But she didn’t have any time to question herself, really, because Cat’s footsteps were coming closer and before she even thought of what she was going to say, the door to the balcony was pushed open. Kara spun around at the same time, and the only indication of surprise that she got was a slight widening of brown eyes.

Apparently not even the sudden drop in of a superhero _really_ got the drop on her; Kara had missed that.

Her hair was longer; it was Kara’s first thought. Longer, but still falling in waves. She might not have been working in an office, but she was still dressed in a blouse and slacks, and it was so familiar it made her heart beat faster. She was also wearing slippers, which Kara had never seen before, but it made her want to smile even despite the heaviness that she could still feel.  

She resisted the urge to fidget with her cape and instead offered a wave before her hands fell to her sides, “Hi.”

The bottle of wine Cat had been carrying, and the accompanying glass, were placed on the table, as the older woman tilted her head inquisitively, “Hi back, Supergirl. What are you doing here?”

She sounded vaguely amused – not as though she actually thought that she was being stalked, so that was good – as she took a few steps closer. Kara inhaled quickly as her hand now _did_ fidget with her cape, and she shrugged, “I have superpowers, that helps with finding people.”

In return, Cat’s mouth ticked into a wry smile, “Oh? I hadn’t heard that about you.”

Now she couldn’t help but smile in return as she leaned against the balcony railing, “I… might occasionally fly by where you’re staying. Just to check in and make sure you’re okay,” Kara was quick to add, quietly.

Cat hummed in response as she took a sip of her wine and Kara could feel the weight of her gaze even as she shifted slightly to turn back out to look at the city. There was something all-knowing about this look, and Kara had seen it many times while working at CatCo. Like Cat was trying to figure something – or someone – out, and that she would succeed at it fairly quickly.

“Something tells me that this little drop-in is less about whether or not I’m okay and more about if _you’re_ okay. I would say you could correct me if I’m wrong, but I know I’m not,” she pointed out as she stepped forward to stand next to Kara at the railing.

Kara sighed even as she nodded minutely, because isn’t that the reason she’d come? Not only to see Cat, to talk to her, but also because she was so – _knowing_. She always knew when something was wrong, whether she wanted to say something or not. Either as Kara or Supergirl.

Her throat felt a little tight and she had to swallow, twice, before she managed to force out, “I… There was an alien, who attacked the city today. I made a mistake when we were fighting, I _missed_ something. And,” she hesitated before she hung her head a little, “Some people got hurt because of my mistake,” she pictured them in her mind, the guilt weighing down like lead in her stomach.

Taking in a deep breath, she could feel Cat’s gaze still on her face. Perceptive, waiting for her to continue like she knew there was even more.

“That’s… the biggest part. But then there’s just – I feel like there’s so much more that I _should_ be doing or learning at –” the words caught in her throat and she stopped herself just in time. She hadn’t had that much of a big problem keeping Kara and Supergirl as separate identities to Cat, last year. Sure, they sometimes bled into one another, but she didn’t think it was overly noticeable.

But right now, it felt different. Like her problems at CatCo and being a still-training reporter there but without having Cat to learn from… it made her feel _off_. Wrong. This was supposed to be her time to be finding more about herself and _growing_ , but somehow it had felt stunted without Cat around.

And she couldn’t tell her that as Kara, because – well, she just couldn’t. But she definitely couldn’t say Kara-details as Supergirl, and she kept her mouth shut for a few moments, before she finished with, “In… other aspects of my life. And right now, I just feel like – like I’m letting people down. Letting _you_ down,” she added in a voice so low it was nearly a whisper.

“So close to slipping up about those _other aspects of your life_ ,” Cat commented, her tone teasing, and somehow, it made some of that weight in her stomach dissipate.

“Well, it’s been a while,” she acknowledged, and moved the slightest bit closer, her shoulder just barely brushing up against Cat’s, and she took a second to enjoy the warmth.

“It has indeed,” Cat murmured, before taking a sip of her wine.

A few seconds beat by between them and she used them to take in a deep breath and lift her head, looking up at the view again. She shook her hair back over her shoulders, before she slid her hands up to rest on the railing and turned her head just enough to see Cat’s contemplative look.

She wondered what she was thinking over, but thankfully didn’t have to wait too much longer to hear it. No one would ever accuse Cat of keeping her thoughts and opinions – good, bad, and everything in between – to herself. Kara missed that, too.

Cat let out a short sigh, “I could say that bystanders getting injured during a fight with a villain that you were trying to stop isn’t your fault. Or I could say that you clearly did your duty as Supergirl and subdued the alien, considering the fact that I haven’t heard any reports of rogue humanoids escaping National City. Or I could even say that you have faced far worse than this – that I’ve _seen_ you when the worst is coming to pass and you have always come through.”

With every statement that she said, Kara felt somewhat like she was taking in the words and absorbing them almost like the way she soaked in the sun. They made her feel a little stronger and a little warmer the same way.

Curious, she turned a bit more to face Cat completely. Meeting a gaze that was almost shockingly sincere, but not quite. It was just… she’d forgotten that was the way Cat looked at her.

“You _could_ say all that?” she wondered, and found herself craving whatever else might come next.

And in return, she got a quirk of an eyebrow, “I could. But those are all things that we both already know. You… are truly a _hero_ , Supergirl. And part of what makes you a hero is that even when you have saved the day, you go home and think about the people that you think you’ve let down. Because you care about them. So what I _will_ tell you is that you didn’t let anyone down – even the people that have gotten hurt.”

Kara was already shaking her head, the disagreement searing through her, “But –”

She was cut off by Cat moving her hand even closer and resting it on top of hers, where she gripped the railing. And her words of dissent fell back down her throat as she looked down at the soft hand on top of hers, “You might know this about me, but I don’t accept anything less than the best.”

Blue eyes still focused on that hand, and she stayed shock-still, wanting to keep the contact as much as she could, “I… I think everyone knows that about you.”

The small grin that appeared on Cat’s lips was captivatingly full of satisfaction, “Exactly. Sometimes your best isn’t flawless; sometimes it means that you keep putting on that suit, even after days like today. That you keep being the hero that I know you are, even when you’re feeling like you are right now. As long as you do that, you aren’t letting anyone down. Least of all, me.”

The hand that was on top of hers squeezed a bit, Cat’s thumb stroking over her wrist, and Kara’s eyes widened at the way her pulse hammered from it. She couldn’t have said anything back in response even if she’d known how to give a voice to the comfort Cat’s words gave her.

“Besides,” Cat continued, “News about you isn’t limited to National City; I hear about you every day. And don’t you think I would have found a way to contact you if I thought you weren’t living up to everything I know you are?”

She was helpless to the smile that the words brought out, because if nothing else, she should have known that Cat _would_ figure out how to contact her if she truly felt let down, “That’s true.”

She had to stop herself, though, from letting any of the other things that she could say come out. Anything about _Kara_ , and about how she wondered Cat would feel about her as a reporter. This would have to be enough, she figured, and… well, it was working, regardless. She did feel better.

There was one more stroke of her thumb over her hand before Cat’s hand slid away from hers and ended up on the railing, so that they were pressed together from shoulder to elbow, from elbow to hand.

“Now. Drink,” Cat offered the glass that was in her other hand, “This wine could help cure any bad day.”

Her eyes darted to the half-full glass and back to coy smile on Cat’s face, before she shook her head to decline, a small smile on her mouth, “Uh, that doesn’t really do anything for me.”

“A wine like this, you drink for taste,” she tilted her head, “Unless you’re too concerned about the laws of drinking and flying – I’ll admit I’m not overly familiar.”

“I’ve always thought that the law would be pretty similar to drinking and drivi – and that was just a joke. Right,” she quickly nodded, blushing as she was met with the smile Cat was giving her. It was fond and it made the pit of her stomach drop.

She reached for the glass and took a sip – she wasn’t that big of a fan of the taste of wine, but it even _tasted_ expensive. It was… new. Interesting.

And so was the way Cat watched her as she did so, before taking the glass back and sipping at it herself. She felt a little flushed as she watched Cat drink, and cleared her throat more than once as she turned back to look out at the view.

“So, you flew all the way to Paris to come and talk to me,” Cat mused, “Why? Not that I’m complaining; it’s… nice to have Supergirl gracing my balcony again. But still a surprise – especially given the holiday. You seem the type to enjoy this Hallmark holiday.”

The teasing voice was back, not unpleasantly though, but Kara’s eyes widened. How did – Cat couldn’t possibly know that about her as _Supergirl_ , and she quickly shook her head in denial, “What? Me? No. You don’t know… that.”

Cat only sipped again and raised her eyebrows knowingly at her. She didn’t need to say anything for Kara to see the gleam in brown eyes.

The funny thing was that even though Kara did enjoy the holiday, she’d spent the last two Valentine’s Days with Cat. Usually working a little late, because all holidays were a busy time for publications and Cat definitely didn’t care about the _mass hysteria-induced media marketing holiday_ enough to take time off from work.

But it made her smile, a little bit, the edges of her lips pulling up. Because she hadn’t realized it, but this – spending the evening with Cat – was her usual Valentine’s Day. Maybe not in Paris, but, still.

Ignoring that Valentine’s Day part, though, she thought about the question she’d been posed. _Why_ had she come to see Cat all the way in Paris and she shrugged slightly, mulling over the words before she spoke slowly, “It’s just that… things were better with you in National City. It feels so different without you.”

Because she’d meant it when she’d told Cat that she couldn’t imagine CatCo without her. Even living the reality of it for months, it felt wrong. Like something vital was missing, and it was. Neither Snapper nor James or a combination was an adequate replacement for the woman next to her, and she felt it whenever she was in the building.

She missed all of the times Cat taught her something as Kara even without knowing all of the missing pieces. But somehow the advice always fit every part of her life anyway.

Giving Cat a quick look and finding that she was still carefully watching her, Kara quickly added, “You know. It’s different not having your balcony be right there to these talks. Knowing that you were right in National City to have my back.”

“I might not be in National City, but I still have your back,” came Cat’s response. And there was something in her voice that she couldn’t quite put her finger on, but it felt a lot like there was a soft assurance there, too.

It was nice.

“So… does that mean that _are_ you writing that book, then? About alien rights? And me?” she found herself asking, smiling even, as she got a little excited.

Cat scoffed – but there was a real laugh in there, too; Kara heard it – even as she rolled her eyes, “Right, you can fly along and _tell Kara_ that I’m not going to confirm anything that easily. This is supposed to be my time off from work, you know.”

She snapped her fingers in disappointment, grinning widely as she asked, “You actually have a Valentine’s Day where you aren’t working, and you still aren’t going to celebrate it? Don’t you want to be taking advantage of your time off?”

It was only a joke – she couldn’t imagine Cat actively buying into the holiday even if she wasn’t working – but it was easy to picture. Cat wearing one of the dresses that Kara had seen her in during a handful of occasions, with one of the _countless_ suitors that had attempted to romance her over the years. Cat and the way she would look was crystal clear. The suitor was… less clear in her imagination, and she was surprised with how strongly she preferred it that way.

Cat’s voice brought her out of her thoughts, “Who says I’m not? I’m on a balcony in Paris, overlooking the Eiffel Tower, sipping a five thousand dollar bottle of wine, with a beautiful superhero. That sounds like a successful Valentine’s Day to me.”

Kara was an expert in detecting the tones of Cat’s voice. She knew when she was happy or sad or angry or grumpy enough to yell about her latte or fake-happy in order to lull someone into a false sense of security or teasing or flirting in order to draw people in.

And this was the flirting tone. This was definitely the flirting tone.

That feeling of her stomach dropping out came back only… even _more_ and instead, it was filled with butterflies. She had to look down to make sure that she wasn’t accidentally floating. Because _oh_.

She’d never – she’d never been able to quite put a finger on all of those feelings that she’d had around Cat. Feelings that felt somewhat like this, but now it was definitely clear.

 _Oh_.

Her throat was completely dry and she swallowed hard, but she didn’t even know what to say, because that was _Cat Grant_ who had just said that to her, “Oh.”

The smile on Cat’s face was full of satisfaction and it made her heart beat even faster. She was starting to smile back – largely, goofily – when footsteps came running through the bedroom and the door to the balcony was opened again.

Kara jumped a bit, but Cat only ran her eyes over her face once more before turning around, her attention focused on Carter.

Who was a little older now, a little gawkier, taller, and he was wearing pajamas. But the excitement he carried was the same as she remembered, “Mom! I finished all of my homework already for the weekend, and I was thinking about how you said that we could go on a tour of the catacombs if I got it all done early, especially since I aced my French exam. I have it all planned, and I thought you could come and –” he broke off, his voice cracking slightly as his eyes widened, “Supergirl! You’re here!”

He looked between them, and then quickly around them, “Is… everything okay?”

“Hi! Don’t worry, everything is fine. I just came, um, for a visit,” she gave him a smile, still bright but hopefully not as goofy as she knew the one she’d been giving Cat was. Her stomach was still full of those butterflies, though. She did her best to shake herself out of it, looking between the mother and son, “The catacombs?”

She had some trouble imagining Cat in that situation, but it was fun trying, and her grin grew a little bit.

Cat affectionately rolled her eyes, “He’s been wanting to go since we got here.”

“They’re so cool, though, mom. And Mr. Babineaux – that’s my tutor,” he broke off to inform Kara, “Mr. Babinaeux was teaching me about them a few days ago, so I think that a tour would honestly be educational at this point.” He slid his gaze between the two of them again, lingering thoughtfully on Cat for a second before offering to Kara with a bright look, “Do you want to come?”

Surprised, Kara stared, “I – uh – I’m –”

 _Yes_ , she found herself wanting to say, but Supergirl taking a tour of the catacombs with Cat and her son seemed… difficult to explain. Kara might have been a different story, but that was just not the case.

“Supergirl is a little busy tomorrow, Carter. But maybe she’ll come and rescue us if we get lost,” she added on, dryly, wrinkling her nose at the idea.

And a small laugh escaped her, the unexpected pressure that had just sat on her shoulders disappearing as she nodded, “I promise that I would come and find you.”

Cat caught her eyes and held it for a beat longer than Kara thought she might – long enough for her heart to lurch in her chest again – before she reached out to stroke back a lock of Carter’s hair, “Why don’t you start getting ready for bed? I’ll be there in a minute to look over your big plans.”

He nodded agreeably, pausing to give Kara another wave, “Bye, Supergirl! Maybe… you’ll come back to see us?”

She found herself nodding even as she waved goodbye to him, watching as he went back inside and listening to his footsteps as he went back to his room, before she turned to see Cat placing her glass on the table.

Cat let out a quiet, contemplative sigh and Kara found herself stepping closer, feeling drawn in. Close enough that when Cat turned back to face her, their bodies nearly brushed, and Kara abruptly stopped short, surprised at the proximity.

If Cat was surprised, too, she didn’t show it. Not that Kara would have expected her to, really, but, still.

She spoke softly but still commandingly, in that way that Cat had, as those dark eyes searched her own, “There are always going to be days like these – the hard ones, where you might doubt yourself. You being you, putting on that costume and caring about the people… you’re not only inspiring me, but you’re inspiring thousands. Even from across an ocean, I can still see the hero within you.”

Oh, god. That feeling was back, and this time Kara didn’t have to look to know that she was floating above the ground. But she couldn’t help it; she felt so warm from that look she was getting and from her words, and she murmured, “Thank you, Cat.”

Before she could think twice about it, she moved her head down, her heart picking up the pace again, stampeding against her ribs as she moved to press her lips against the soft skin of her cheek. They’d hugged before; it wasn’t like a kiss on the cheek would be that weird, right? Besides, she just wanted – she just _wanted_.

She moved slowly, and she could feel Cat’s eyes open and watching her, and she didn’t move back…

She did move, though. She moved so that right as Kara’s lips were about to brush over her cheek, instead they brushed against Cat’s. And it was such a smooth and subtle move that Kara only realized it when her mouth was actually touching Cat’s.

Her lips were soft and pliant under Kara’s and she froze there, unable to do anything for a moment except for enjoy the sensation. All of her senses were already super, and she felt everything in that moment. The familiar, amazing scent of her subtle perfume, the steady beat of her heart – just as Kara had memorized it.

And when she finally realized what she was _doing_ , when the moment caught up with her, she squeaked slightly and pulled away, cheeks blushing furiously. She wasn’t sure if she should – should apologize or what she should say; she still had to process everything herself!

But Cat just gave her a coy smile and a lift of her eyebrow, “My son did have a point; maybe you should actually check in on those nights that you fly by to check up on me. You’re not the only one who misses our moments on the balcony.”

Kara felt like her head was absolutely _buzzing_ and she quickly nodded, because yeah, she could do that. She could definitely do that. She hadn’t known how much Cat would _want_ to see her but now – she had so much to think about.

Like the fact that her mouth was just on Cat Grant’s.

“Have a good night, Supergirl,” Cat whispered to her as she opened the door and shot her a look over her shoulder.

And Kara stood there for another few seconds, and she watched Cat walked through her bedroom, a small grin on her mouth. Watched _accidentally_ before she realized, you know, boundaries.

It took her another moment to shake herself out of it, before she left. Still feeling a little dazed, but also… tingly. She replayed it all in her head, the night’s events now more vivid in her head than the day was.

And then she almost dropped into the Atlantic when she thought of it: _I can see the hero within you_.

Her heart pounded in her chest for an entirely different reason, now. Because Cat hadn’t said those words to her before as Supergirl – she said them to her as _Kara_. Which meant – it meant – holy crap.

Oh, Rao.

Cat knew who she was. She’d _known_. There is no way Cat would have said something like that, that deliberate, by mistake. So that meant that the kiss… She’d known that Kara was Supergirl, that Supergirl was Kara, and she’d kissed her anyway.

She… she had so much to think about.

That feeling in her stomach, those butterflies and this dawning realization, mixed with the fact that she could still feel Cat’s lips against hers. She was still standing in her Supergirl outfit in her kitchen, her thoughts racing, when her phone alerted her to a text from where she’d left it on her counter.

 _ **Cat Grant – 9:41PM**_  
_Don’t worry about National City feeling different_  
_without me. A leave of absence isn’t forever._

And it was the first time since Cat had left that she felt really hopeful. Kara had time… and in the meantime, there were balconies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope that I did my foray into SuperCat justice.
> 
> Cross-posted from my tumblr, where it was posted on time for Valentine's Day...


End file.
